


you can be king again

by mintmuffin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Introspection, Post-Episode 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintmuffin/pseuds/mintmuffin
Summary: it was his smile that stole her heart, after all. to love jj was to stand by him on top of the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from 'king' by lauren aquilina. i asked for prompts, my friend isabel gave me jjsabella + jj through isabella's eyes.

Isabella had witnessed JJ build his kingdom from scratch. It wasn't handed to him on a silver platter like what everyone else was inclined to believe; no, he'd raised an empire by the sheer force of his will and grit, built it brick by brick, and carried his throne until his castle was large enough to loom over the clouds, overlooking a vastness as far as the eye can see. 

But he was a king even before it existed, that much she knew. It was in the way he carried himself, royalty in every movement, in every glide, every jump, every twist and turn on the ice. It was in the tilt of his chin, the sweep of his gaze, the way the corners of his lips tugged upwards whenever his sky-blue eyes lit up with a ferocious determination to conquer, to _win._

It was his smile that stole her heart, after all. To love JJ was to stand by him on top of the world. 

At times, though, whenever he started to slip off its precipice, the weight of his crown becoming too much for him to bear, Isabella took it upon herself to cradle the world in her palms instead. Stripped off his medals, the air of aristocracy that had once surrounded JJ and pulled others into his orbit diffused; Isabella fanned the flames. 

Underneath the tightly-laced layers of gold and velvet and glory was a 19-year old sitting on the edge of a bed, feeling trapped in a dimly-lit hotel room thousands of miles from the comforts of his palace, cold and unforgiving as the storm brewing outside their window. 

_I am no king_ , his eyes told her, somber and devoid of resolve. She shook her head and took his trembling face into her hands, cautious, tentative, as if he were made of glass.

(She knew, though, that despite the severity of blow he took, he was not broken.) 

_You still have your kingdom_. A kiss on his forehead. _You still have me._ The world and the starry sky above had never ceased to be under his rule.

As JJ lets his walls crumble, he submits to the embrace of his queen.

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe i wrote jj angst what the fuck  
> 


End file.
